


【银魂/土冲】皮肤游戏（R18)

by XTORY



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:13:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29398899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XTORY/pseuds/XTORY
Summary: 当土方十四郎和冲田总悟不得不被困在同一辆车里共度一夜时，事情的发展将会超出他们的预期
Relationships: Hijikata Toshirou/Okita Sougo
Kudos: 1





	【银魂/土冲】皮肤游戏（R18)

他们并不经常一起蹲点。至少多数情况下，这样的任务——连续几个小时被困在闷热的车厢内，还要拼命压下不知不觉中升起来的困意，比起身边有个人，土方宁愿一个人单干。而此时此刻，他不安分敲打着方向盘的手指停了下来，把已经吸到最末端的烟头狠狠地碾在车门旁，看着他的搭档不紧不慢地拽开车门。  
  
“土方先生，”他大大咧咧地把装着饭团，冰棒和罐装咖啡的塑料袋放在仪表盘上，“这种时候吸烟可是非常失礼的行为。”  
  
已经过了零点，但冲田并没有觉得很困，这种行动对他而言最大的障碍不是困意，而是无聊，那种磨蹭着座套沉闷的织物，呼吸着混合了淡淡汽油和车载香薰的混合气味带来的空虚之感。根据冲田的一贯判断，目标通常会在天快亮的时候出现，因此在这之前他会到处闲逛，吃点东西，而不是徒劳地在车里坐到四肢僵硬。  
  
而这次他显然没机会再这样做了，经过他长达半个小时的软硬兼施（尽管多半都是硬）之后土方才勉强让他去便利店买点零食回来，“最多给你五分钟。”他从便利店折返的时候看到土方正往自己的方向看，然而这并没有影响他的速度，没必要太着急，只有这样才能看到土方着急的样子，这是冲田最大的乐趣。想到这里他从塑料袋里拿出了一只冰棒，苏打汽水的蓝色让他心情大好，他迫不及待地舔了一下冰棒表面结成的清甜冰霜。  
  
土方不动声色地捏紧了手里的罐装咖啡，冰镇过的易拉罐几乎能把寒意渗进皮肤下。此刻他正看着冲田把那根可恶的冰棒从上到下舔了一圈，他的舌尖慢慢舔过冰棒的侧面——这动作似乎有点过于缓慢了——让冰棒的轮廓从棱角分明变成了一个浑圆的柱体，接着歪头舔掉融化淌下来的部分，同样慢得让人能看到他嘴唇的闪光。  
  
他大概没意识到自己正盯着看，土方也没准备一直看下去，他已经准备移开视线了——此时目标出现将极大程度为自己打了个圆场。但是下一刻，他看到冲田张开嘴把冰棒的顶端含了一部分进去，然后又撤开，冰棒的形状已经被他这一系列的动作勾勒成了某种更加下流的模样。  
  
他当然注意到了土方那不寻常的目光。平日里在屯所，或者更早，他们还在武州时，冲田也是这样看着土方的，但显然后者并没有意识到这一点。他那双眼睛漂亮但也迟钝得可怕，就像他这整个人一样。这似乎太可恨了，他一直期待着那双眼睛能够注视着自己，用最滚烫的视线——滚烫到让他自己的脸也泛上红晕，身体不受控制地颤抖着，连声音都变得沙哑起来。接下来无论他说出的是什么，冲田想，无论是什么，都足够了。  
  
有时他搞不懂那家伙到底在想什么，土方把手伸到车门侧的烟盒时僵了一下。不行，这太刻意了，就好像在以抽烟的动作和模糊的烟雾来掩盖此刻的尴尬一样。他看着冲田从一个尖声细气颐指气使的小鬼长成了一个伶牙俐齿却依然颐指气使的少年，但他们独处的时间要远远比土方所以为的少，大部分是由于土方的无意识回避——他的身体要比头脑更早意识到不对劲，在某些无人知道的时候他想过去触碰那柔顺的浅色发丝，让它们包裹住自己的手指，然后再往下移动，动作拖沓得像是不舍，层层包裹的制服布料下他的皮肤是温凉的，就像是窗外清冷的夜，带着神秘的诱惑力。他还在想入非非，直到那双手——温度正契合他的想象，就这样停在了他的腿上。  
  
土方艰难地咽下一口咖啡，还要努力不因为呛到喉咙而咳嗽出来。  
  
他没有想到会发生这样的事——至少在今晚早些时候没有想到过，在黑暗拥挤的车厢中他能听听到土方瞬间倒抽了一口气，那罐咖啡还紧紧地握在他的手里。冲田没有把手拿开，而是直截了当地把手伸向制服长裤的拉链处，在轻薄的布料下面他能感觉到那温暖的硬挺。像是突然清醒过来一样，土方的手覆在了他的手上，但孱弱无力，甚至还有点鼓励的意味，于是他抽开自己的手，直截了当地把手伸到下面。  
  
土方没有费心思去想如果这时候目标出现该怎么做，他已经顾不上去思考任何事情了，那双手因为沾上的冰棒糖浆而变得有些粘腻，但这丝毫不影响这双手下一秒握住了他已经半勃起的分身。他应该瞪对方一眼，然后抓住他的手，但随着那一点被慢慢抚摸带来的颤栗和灼热，他只能力不从心地把头偏向一边，脸颊抵住肩膀。车厢里的空气变得更加的滞重，他能听到自己难耐的喘息声。  
  
他坦然自若地目视着前方，土方挑选的这个地点出于监视的需要，视野相当开阔本身却非常隐蔽。冲田没有去看土方的表情，他抑制住了自己扳过那张脸的冲动，只是制住对方想要夹紧的双腿，专注手上的动作，从下方滑到前端，用手指按住那一小块湿润，耐心地挑逗着，他缺乏经验但好在底气够足，而对方的不作为也无疑加重了他的决心。  
  
他的手指下流而冷静，若无其事地进攻着自己的核心。土方屏住呼吸，此时此刻他确实有想要和这个家伙打一架再狠狠干一场的冲动，但不是现在，他伸手扶住对方的手臂，停下来，或者，至少，不要再挂着那副道貌岸然的神情了，你到底以为我们在这里是要干什么？在自己终于按捺不住喘息出声——听上去在各种意义上都极为放荡，他也听到了冲田喉咙里那低沉的声音，而接下来，所有的声音都被一个吻堵住了，混乱中他大概射在了对方那双混杂着糖浆和火药气息的手上，随之而来的是全身的瘫软和头脑的空白，唯一能够察觉的只有被对方双唇封住的那些没有泄露出来的胡乱喘息。  
  
此时此刻，充分融化的冰棒那泛着蓝色的透明液体正顺着冲田的手指往下淌，缓缓滑过手背至腕关节突出的位置，冲田毫不在意地舔掉。然后，这段漫长而可耻勾引的始作俑者终于抬起了他的眼睛，注视着自己，勾起嘴角挨个吮过沾着糖浆——只有糖浆的每根手指，在舔净最后一个手指的时候还伸出舌头在指腹上舔了一口，土方甚至能听见手指抽出时的细微声响，圆满得像是将剑插回刀鞘。  
  
“土方先生，”不知道是幻觉还是别的缘故，对方的声音有些莫名的沙哑，“天快要亮了。”  
  
土方愣了片刻，似乎是在努力去理解这句话的含义，下腹的滚烫仍然没有平息，但他还是把手覆在方向盘上，踩下了油门。  
  



End file.
